Capter 2: Date thrid eye kidnapped
by nekoshadowluna
Summary: poke


It had been about 2 days from when ika saw yusuke. ika sighed she walked out of the hospital after seeing her mom she started to think back at everything that happened in theses past two days kurama and her have been back to school eporita found out that kurama liked her well thanks to ika telling her brother right in front of eporita that she has had a crush on him for a while then you learn that kurama liked her back. they had a date today ika was happy for them, she stopped at a ice-cream shop she looked into the shop, she smiled why not she had a lost of stuff on her mind why not get a ice-cream to clear her head. ika walked in she looked around at all the flavors of ice-cream a man working there walked over to her ~what can i get you miss?~ ~i like a strawberry cone please~ ~sure one moment~ the man came back, and gave her the ice-cream cone ika payed and left. she sighed she was happy that she was on the part of town were on one knew her, she was in a black skirt and a white tank top with flip flops on. ika walked passed people she stopped felling that she is being followed. ika turned around only to be grabbed by a black blur. her ice cream falling, that's the last thing she saw before the thing that gabbed her knocked her out. ^kuramas pov^ kurama was walking with eporita he had taken her to a movie and now they were going to go get some ice-cream she was blushing it was cute ~did i tell you you look cute in that sun dress?~ her face lit up she looked at him with those blue eyes she was wearing a white sun dress that has sun flowers on it she had flip flops to match when we got to the ice-cream shop kurama opened the door for her. kurama walked in after her he order the same as her which was mint flavor they walked out of the shop with there ice-cream he took her to the beach to watch the sun set when night came kurama walked her home when they got to the door she looked down kurama grabbed her chin and kissed her. he walked away leaving her there stunted and blushing. when he got home he didn't smell dinner cooking he didn't even hear his sister in the kitchen ~ika!~ kurama went to the kitchen to find her not there he then went up to her room no one was there kurama grew worried, he ran out of the house looking for her he found her sent and followed it he came to the hospital then the ice-cream shop he stopped at the place were ikas ice cream lay. kurama ran yelling her name after hours of looking for her he gave up he went home and slept worried about his sisters safety. ^ikas POV^ ika woke up with a killer head ace she looked around, and found that she was in a warehouse somewhere she got up and walked around hearing a voice ~i see you final woke up~ she looked up to find hiei there his jagan glowing red ika glared at him ~what the hell hiei you kidnapped me!!!~ hiei jumped down he walked over to her and smirked one of his fangs showing ika gulped. she stood her ground and glared harder, hiei got close to her face she could smell his sent it smelled like water/ice and fire smoke mixed, hiei walked over to her. he pulled out the necklaces he gave her hiei pulls out hers ika looks at it ~after all these years you still have it~ ~yes and your friend is here~ hiei put the necklaces back under his shirt ika turned to find a girl she has never met before she was knocked out ~who is she?~ ~ this is yusukes girl keiko im going to use her to get the other items~ ika rolled her eyes hiei walked into the darkness ika heard the door open yusuke and a girl walked in hiei walked out of the shadows and smirked~good of you to come~ ika ran out yusuke~ yusuke turned so did the girl ~ika! what the heck are you don't here?!~the girl with blue hair gasped ~that's ika! that's kuramas sister!~ yusuke looked at her ~yea that's her~ the girl nodded ~i see~ yusuke turned back to ika ~so why are you here?~ ika sighed ~ask hiei he kidnapped me!~(skip to fight over hiei lost yea yea). keikos eye dissapered and ika was helping her brother with his wound that hiei made with the sword she put some herb mix he had brought with him ~there that should help it heal faster.~ kurama got up and smiled at his sister ika looked down ~how is mom?~ ~mother is better now.~ ika got up and smiled really big she hugged her brother then hugged yusuke ~thank you!~ ika looked at the blue haired girl ~oh i didn't tell you who i am did i? im ika kuramas sister~ the girl smiled ~im botan grim reaper of spirit world~~its nice to meet you.~ ika got up and smiled again ~well we have to get home im hungry and i want a bath!~ ika ran out kurama smiled he turned to yusuke, ~i guess i should tell you about the necklaces hiei was wearing and the mark that he had?~ yusuke nodded ~yea i was wondering about that stuff~ ~in the past when i was yoko my sister was with me and so was hiei they fell in love they became mates but you see ika died like i did and put her self in a human body hiei has been trying to find her for this long and now he did. she has hieis necklaces and hiei has hers don't tell anyone about them~ yusuke nodded kurama turned at walked out following his sister. botan looked at yusuke ~that make sense about the mark and the necklaces i just cant be leave they were lovers~ yusuke nodded watching the two foxes leave. ~it also explanes why hiei is the way he is when she died it killed him in side so he went looking for her for so long and now he found her and he will do anything to make sure that he doesn't lose her again~ ~poor hiei~.

Next time on yu yu hakusho! hey botan here i have sent yusuke to maze castle along with the others. i just dont know what in going to do about these bugs and i have to make sure that everyone is all right and it looks like hiei isnt happy about one of the demon hitting on his girl. well next time on yu yu hakusho: Enter maze castle hiei's rage and hes not happy at all! stay tooned you wont want to miss this one!


End file.
